irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Visions of the Shattered
Author's Note: This is a mysterious set of short passages giving a glimpse of what happened to Vex when he was killed by the Nightmare Irken portal in the season two finale of Irken Conquest. ––––––––––––––––––– I drive myself to the edge of madness trying to explain the truth. It’s so simple, elegant like the edge of the shard. It explains – this is not hyperbole, this is the farthest thing from exaggeration – EVERYTHING. But you lay it out and they stare at you like you’ve been exhaling dust. Dust and madness. Maybe they’re missing some underlying foundation for the truth. Maybe they’re all propped up on a bed of lies that must be burned away. Burn it all. Why does anything exist? –––––––––––––––––– HOW DO I EXPLAIN it’s so simple WHY DON’T YOU SEE? –––––––––––––––––– This is all there is for you. What else do you have? You walk among mortals and immortals, a creature lost in time. Your only purpose is the struggle. Does it seem unfair? To be brought back into this, the end of days, the long dwindling destruction of an ancient corpse? You were at peace. Now you are a dead husk charged with war. Do you remember anything of freedom? Fight on, then. This war is EVERYTHING for you. But consider the choices before you… ––––––––––––––––––– RIGOR< APEX< SKYSHOCK - CAPTAIN’S LOG //149-A// ENCODED TRANSMISSION /Slept with THE ARMOR on last night. /Woke up screaming as memories - not mine - entered my head. /I received what I now know to be a VISION OF CONFLUENCE. I will attempt to recall what I can... “This is my land, my right to rule!” The man shouted into the air. He was going to make a show of the Confluence - teach the people a lesson in obedience to him, their god. The Confluence was filled with the knowledge and realization of EVERYTHING, and it spoke, calm, clearly, “Not anymore.” The man laughed dismissively. He wielded a sword made of light and chaos. “Those gonna be your last words then, boy?” The movement was a flash, quick as lightning. The Confluence spoke as the dust settled. “Yours, not mine.” Smoke trailed from the Confluence’s ancient firearm. The man hit the ground. A dark hole in his forehead, his three eyes staring into eternity. /What it means, I cannot say, but when in the VOID crosscheck on details available at code/SABER_GREEN I recovered not only the armor, but an ancient firearm that lives - yes, I did say lives - to dispense last words. //RIGOR< APEX< SKYSHOCK_ END TRANSMISSION// –––––––––––––––––––––– I stand here now and now and now many times, this view, this ground... This is always where I stand. This is where I put my feet before and this is where I will put my feet again and again. I will always look up into the sky. And there are the dead. There are always the dead, and sometimes I see myself among them. And there are always screams. I have these nightmares over and over, but what happens when you open your eyes and realize that the horror wasn't a dream? The terror wasn't gone? There are always the screams. ––––––––––––––––––––––– He moved across the face of the broken world. There was life, and he spoke unto it, and it lived no more. His ancient blade stitched shut the ground and cut through the sky. It bled, and the blood was light. He turned his monstrous head to me and said: You are a dead thing made by a dead power in the shape of the dead. All you will ever do is kill. I shook my head. No, I thought, I am as alive as ever... But I had my doubts. ––––––––––––––––––––––– For all my experience since the event, all I can say is that the light from that far away world shines bright in me, but the light shines brightest in those it consumes... Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Stories Category:Backstory Category:Season 2 Category:Legends Category:Irken Conquest